This invention relates to a roll-type shutter having slats which are reinforced and rigidified to resist penetration by forcefully applied objects, such as flying debris propelled by high velocity winds.
Conventional roll-type shutters are made of numerous, narrow, thin, elongated slats which typically are formed of extruded aluminum or plastic. The shutters are aligned from edge to edge, one above the other and are interconnected by a suitable hinging arrangement. A conventional form of hinging arrangement involves the formation of a downwardly directed hook formed on the upper edge of the slat and an upwardly bent hook arrangement formed on the lower edge of the slat for interconnecting the upper edge of one slat to the lower edge of the next higher slat.
Conventional roll type shutters are used to close window openings and doorway openings in buildings. Conventionally, such roll-type shutters overlay doors or windows so as to provide security closures to protect against unauthorized entry and alternatively, to protect against damage due to flying objects. In some instances, a roll-type shutter may be used as a door or a door-like panel.
Such shutters are commonly used in hurricane areas for storm protection. In those areas, when heavy winds blow, such as during a hurricane or the like, it is common to apply the shutters over windows and doors by unrolling the shutters. Thus, debris which may be blown about by high winds, are deflected from piercing doors or windows and causing building damage thereby. In addition, such shutters protect against manual forceful entry such as by unlawfully breaking a window or door.
Because conventional shutters are formed of relatively lightweight, thin slats, the strength or resistance of the shutters against penetration is limited. The resistance of the slats to penetration or breakage due to forceful impacts can be increased by increasing the weight and by using stronger materials than typical extruded aluminum or extruded plastic. However, that results in substantially increased costs, less sightly appearances and heavier constructions which ordinarily would not be suitable for smaller buildings, such as dwellings. Hence, it is desirable to make available a lightweight, architecturally and visually attractive roll-type shutter formed of conventional appearing slats, which shutter may be rolled up or down for storage or use as desired, but which has the strength to resist substantial impacts.